Harry POtter and the Mystery Ball of Glass
by Fizz
Summary: Yet another adventure for Harry including Draco who is more evil then ever


# Harry Potter 

**and the Mystery ball of glass**

(After book 4)

## Fizz

**Preface**

Cornelius Fudge looked at his records and frowned. Sirius Black had got away again today and this time just by minutes. He had been spotted on a street in Bulgaria but when the containment of magical criminals and he had got there the street was empty aside from a stray dog. The trouble was no one ever witnessed him getting away. He had to be caught especially with this rumour of You –know-who's uprising. The people had to have some evidence that death eaters were being brought in, and Sirius Black was definitely a death eater. He sighed and got up. Hopefully **The Daily prophet** had not got wind of their failure. Fudge looked out the window Black was out there somewhere and he'd catch him.

Harry Potter sat in his very small bedroom at the Dursley house and was bored. The summer wasn't even half over and already the Dursleys were getting unbearable. The one thing that did not make him go crazy was Sirius. The Dursley's were terrified of him. One mention of his name and Harry would be treated civilly, if only for a few hours. Hermione was in Bulgaria, which was also where Sirius was currently hiding out so they had arranged a meeting. He was waiting impatiently for an owl about the details but none had come. Ron had sent him an owl inviting him to stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer but Dumbledore had sent an owl saying to remain at the Dursleys for the rest of the summer. Harry walked down to breakfast where the Dursleys grunted at him to sit down. Dudley was so humungous Harry could only just fit at the table. Dudley had wildly protested his previous diet and was now begging for liposuction instead. Harry walked up to his room thinking he could read quidditch through the ages for the tenth time. Hedwig flew in through the open window and dropped a message on Harry's bed. He ripped it open.

_~Harry~_

_Sirius did not turn up to the_

_Meeting place and Cornelius_

_Fudge was hanging around I _

_Am very worried_

_~Hermione~_

_ _

Harry's face was stricken with panic. What had happened? Surely he hadn't been caught, had he? Harry ate dinner in Silence that night and barely noticed when the doorbell rang. Petunia Dursley got up to answer the doorbell and ran back her face filled with fear. "It's for Harry". She said, Uncle Vernon's face went furiously red. He knew what a visit for Harry meant probably one of his sicko friends who wreck fireplaces and play dirty tricks. WELL HE WOULD"NT HAVE THAT IN HIS HOUSE. He got up and said quite clearly to the man outside whose face could not be seen,

"I've come to see Harry, thanks," said a gruff voice.

"I am his godfather". Uncle Vernon's face went from red to pale so quickly it wasn't funny. 

"NO Uncle Dursley said through gritted teeth, we don't like your kind". But Harry was already leading him up the stairs telling him the details of his summer. Harry asked Sirius why he did not turn up to Hermione. 

"The ministry was tipped off about my whereabouts I had to morph in daylight one witness and I would be in trouble".

"Dumbledore knows I'm here I owled him but did not wait for a reply". Just then Uncle Vernon burst into the room.

"You can't stay here" 

Uncle Vernon yelled after obviously building up enough courage to face up to Sirius.

" Silencio" Sirius chanted holding Harry's wand. Uncle Vernon's lips seem to grow together and he could say no more. Hermione sent an owl to Hermione to explain what happened.

That night Harry flopped into bed, Sirius in a mattress beside him. Harry smiled, this was going to be the best summer yet.

The next day Harry took Sirius down to Breakfast and sat down. Uncle Vernon's lips had grown apart and were pursed as he read the newspaper. Uncle Vernon was served first, then Dudley and then Aunt petunia sat down. Harry looked confused.

"Um can I have some breakfast?" he asked.

Uncle Vernon looked up and addresses Dudley,

"Now that Harry's moved out you can move your stuff into his room, as he's got a new family" he sneered.

"Fine" Harry said coldie and he pushed back his chair and walked up to his room.

"Look Harry I knew this would happen, I 'm going to leave" Sirius said

"No Harry said, we are both going to leave"

Just then Hedwig swooped on with a letter from Hermione.

"We have nowhere to go Harry" Sirius said

"Oh yes we do, look at this!"

~Dear Harry~

I hope you and Sirius are well.

This letter is to inform you that 

You are in great danger. Sirius

Was spotted near your house

And Cornelius fudge is moving in.

Please accept the invitation to

Stay at my house as my parents

Are muggles and won't judge 

Sirius as a criminal. Don't reply

Just HURRY

~From Hermione~

P.S Rons here too.

"Quick let's go, Buckbeak will take my stuff" Harry said.

Harry took his Hogwarts stuff and loaded it onto Buckbeaks back. Buckbeak had been sleeping under Harry's bed and was wager to stretch his wings. Harry took his Firebolt and hopped on, carefully putting on his invisibility coat, he grabbed Hedwigs cage and put it on Buckbeaks back. He opened the window and flew up into the sky the wind whipping at his face.Sirius was no far behind. Buckbeak flew much higher than him so the clouds would hide him and Sirius but all the same he saw Sirius wave from Buckbeaks back. After flying for what seemed like hours Harry and Sirius arrived at Hermione's house. Ron was already there looking in awe at Hermione'shouse. It was huge; storey upon storey and the front yard was so big it could have fit the Dursleys house in it. Hermione came out of the house and welcomed them, then showed them inside. Paintings lined the walls and hallways branched out everywhere. Hermiones parents were in the kitchen. Hermiones mum was tall with blonde hair that was bushy like Hermiones. Hermiones dad had brown hair and rather large front teeth, Harry noticed. They shook Mr and Mrs Grangers hands and then were shown up to their rooms. Harry's room was in between Ron and Sirius's room. "How come Hermione didn't tell us she was rich," Ron asked. "Wasn't necessary I suppose" Harry answered. Ron fiddles with the TV and lamps muttering things like, "Dad would love this", "It just glows" and "How do the people fit inside". Harry left Ron to it and fell into bed, exhausted.

Next Day they went to Diagon Valley. Sirius wore a hooded cloak to hide his face. They had purchased all their books and were walking along the crowded street when a large woman stepped on Sirius's cloak causing his hood to fall off. A piercing shriek sounded out and Harry shouted "Run". They ran and ran until they came to a dark alley where Sirius turned into a dog. Harry looked around and realised he was in Knockturn Alley, a place where only Dark Wizards hung out. Harry shivered. He heard Fudge coming and hid in a shop. Harry looked up and saw Draco Malfoy and his father talking quietly. "Congratulations, Mr Malfoy" the man at the counter said. Mr Malfoy smiled smugly and said, "because of my sons great achievement I am here to buy him something as a reward". "Certainly, certainly" the man behind the counter said. Malfoy gazed around the shop, "What about this father" Draco drawled, Harry saw he was pointing at a strange glass ball. "Ahhh I knew your son had great taste Mr Malfoy, this is an anecodek it will find out your enemies greatest weakness and help you destroy them". "I'll take this father, Malfoy drawled, Potter won't last long now". They bought it and left the store. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sirius snuck out of the shop and went back to the house. "What would Malfoy have done that was so great?" Ron asked. "Beats me' Harry replied. I"I don't like the sound of that glass ball, Harry" Hermione said. Harry shivered and lay back on his bed.

They left early for the Hogwarts Express but still only made it to platform 9 and ¾ just in time. Sirius was coming with them by request of Dumbledore and he was staying as a dog for the trip. Malfoy strutted into the room and Harry felt a distinct pain in his scar when Malfoy glared at him.Harry saw the glint of the glass ball in his hands and frowned. Not only was his scar hurting but also Malfoy was finding out his greatest weaknesses. Sirius growled and Malfoy said, "That dogs as ugly as you, Potter". Sirius growled again and Malfoy sneered and left. When they got to Hogwarts Harry was only too glad. The sorting began but Harry was too preoccupied about his scar hurting. Dumbledore got up and welcomed everyone to the feast." Welcome to another year of Hogwarts, I have a surprise for you all. This year we will be having a Magical Arts festival in which everyone will be apart of. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will also be here to watch and with a few acts of their own. But for now LET THE FEAST BEGIN". Food appeared and Harry dug in as he was starving. Sirius had gone straight to Dumbledores office where Dumbledore had let him in and told him to wait. After the feast Harry went up to his common room where he learnt the new password (mingling moose) and hopped into bed.

The next day classes started and Harry had transfiguration with Ravenclaw first. Professor McGonagall explained each different act for the Magical arts night. There was a starry firework show where students did a show shooting sparks and star out of their wands, A duelling act, a play

("Yuk" Ron says)

, a broomstick dance where students did this formation dance on brooms and a transfiguring act where students transfigured everything on stage until Professor McGonagall came out and transfigured them. Harry would not pick the play or the transfiguring act. The play would be awful and he was not fond of getting turned into anything but himself.

"Now if we let you choose your own act then all the numbers would not be even, so I have drawn up a list of whose in what"

Groans sounded from the class. Professor McGonagall read out names.

Ron and Hermione had been put in the broomstick dance and he and Neville had been put in the …play. Harry groaned, he hated acting, this was horrible.

"Practices for the Magical arts night starts tomorrow afternoon and is every Wednesday until the night" Professor McGonagall said.

"Play people meet in the charms room at one"

It was lunch and Harry was complaining to Ron and Hermione about being in the play.

"Too bad, Harry, Ron said hey! Where did Sirius go last time you saw him"?

Harry frowned he had not seen Sirius in 2 days, Where _had _he gone? He started walking out of the hall intending to look for Dumbledore.

"Harry"

Harry looked around, Dumbledore had found him.

"Sirius is staying at Hogwarts until the commotion at Diagon Valley blows over, he will be working using the polyjuice potion as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher because the teacher we were going to use as fallen very ill".

"What about the dementors?" Harry asked

"Sirius will be inside at all times and he can change into a dog if he needs to"

Harry smiled and thanked Dumbledore but had to rush off to play practice so could not ask any more questions.

He ran to the charms room and sat down in a chair. He noticed that the sorting hat and stool were in the room. Professor Flitwick explained how the sorting hat had kindly agreed to choose who would play each role in the play. The play was like a magical Romeo and Juliet except it was called Jillian and Robert. Jillian's father did not want her to marry Robert because he was mixed blood. Instead of dying at the end Robert saved Jillian's father from being killed by the evil baron and they had a magical wedding. Harry hoped he was a guard.

First to get sorted was Neville Longbottom who was a guard, then Draco Malfoy who was the Evil Baron. Then it was his turn. The sorting hat hummed and ahhhed but eventually called out "Robert". Harry groaned and frowned as he was handed the script. Cho Chang put the sorting hat on then and it yelled out "Jillian". Harry turned red and left the room.

Two days later Harry had his first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson with Slytherin. Harry woke up very early. He realised it was 6am but really wanted to speak to Sirius as they had not spoken at all since he had got here. He put on his invisibility cloak so he would not run into anyone. Halfway to Sirius office he heard Draco Malfoys familiar sneer.

"My father bought it for me, Potter won't last with this" Draco drawled. 

He must be talking about the glass ball Harry thought.

"Why did he buy it for you Draco?" Crabbe rumbled.

"Because over the holidays I became a proper death eater, with the dark mark on my arms, and I was instructed to..." Harry never got to hear what Draco was instructed to do because at that moment Snape walked in and told Malfoy to go back to bed. Harry was dumbstruck no wonder his scar hurt every time he saw Draco Malfoy. He went and saw Sirius intending to tell him but Sirius was already worried about the dementors and Harry didn't worry him, Instead he ran up to tell Ron Hermione.

Lessons past quickly that week except potions where Snape was particularly foul. Play practice was upon him before he knew it.He arrived at play practice late but no one noticed as Neville seemed to have knocked over all the props and in his panic got tangled up in the costumes. They started going through the play on stage holding the script. Harry was thinking that the play might not be that bad. The cast stopped working so they could have a read through of the script by themselves. Harry sat down to read. He came to the 4th page of the script and gasped. 

Harry slowly turned from pink to red. He had to kiss Cho Chang. There was no way he could do that in front of a crowd. He felt embarrassed just thinking about it. Harry had to confront Professor Flitwick the director of the play about it. He walked up but could not get the nerve so he rushed off not daring to look at Cho.

The days passed and Harry shuddered as each play practice grew nearer. Harry had a lot to worry about and now, the added worry of O.W.L's.

"I have so much to study," moaned Hermione

"Come off it Hermione, its me and Harry that should be worrying" Ron answered as he bent over a large copy of advanced charms. The Daily Prophet arrived for Hermione and she picked it up and gasped. 

"Uh oh, someone saw Sirius turn into a dog," Hermione said worriedly 

Harry looked up in alarm. Being an animagi was the only disguise Sirius had. Harry had to tell Sirius but as it was breakfast he would be at the teacher's table in the great hall, Harry would tell him after breakfast. Harry rushed to breakfast but to his surprise his plate did not fill. Dumbledore stood up and addressed them. 

" I am very sorry to say that dementors are once again being placed around the school and although I am strongly against it there is nothing that can be done".

Harry was taken aback. Sirius was not at he table and he could not think where he could be. Dumbledore approached him as he walked out of the hall and informed him that Sirius was no longer going to leave his office until the dementors were gone. Dumbledore assured him that no matter what, Hogwarts was still this safest place. So with that comforting thought Harry rushed to double potions. As he entered the classroom Snape looked up. "5 points from Gryffindor he said silkily for being late" They learnt a very hard person that made you see invisible peoples outlines. Near the end of the lesson Neville made an explosion so big that the classroom had to evacuate. Neville and his partner who had been Hermione were doused with potion and breathed in the thick green smoke quite a lot. So much that Hermione had nasty burns on her skin and Neville passed out though Harry suspected that Snapes angry face may of caused that. He had double divination after that. In the afternoon they had study for their O.W.L's. Harry watched out the window as the dementors positioned themselves. It was lucky dementors weren't allowed inside the castle or Sirius would be a goner.

Harry woke up and peered around groggily. He was trying to work out the reason he had wanted to get up early. Then he remembered, quidditch, they were playing Slytherin. He dressed in his scarlet robes and gulped down breakfast. He walkedout to the playing field and listened to today's strategy. The game began. Gryffindor score first but every time they pulled ahead, Slytherin would score some points and be even with them.It was 40-40 and it looked like the game would all come down to which team caught the snitch. Harry searched the field and couldn't find it. Malfoy the slytherin seeker was also looking for it. Suddenly he saw it and raced towards it, Malfoy saw it too from across the field. They raced at the snitch. The crowd was hushed but neither player noticed. Harry reached, stretching his arm to the limit. The snitch dodged out of the way and Harry could not stop. There was a collision. Harry felt his arm explode with pain. Malfoy tangled up with harry and they started crashing to the ground. Then he saw the snitch as he was falling. He went to grab it but Draco grabbed his good arm. Harry opened his mouth and clamped his teeth on to the walnut sized ball. He could hear the crowd, some cheering, and some screaming. He saw Malfoy's face right before he hit the ground. It was full of pain and anger, then he saw black.

Harry woke up in the hospital wing and glanced around groggily. His head ached horribly. Ron was standing in front of him. 

"I told Hermione that I'd be the one here when you woke up" Ron said excitedly.Madam Pomfrey bustled over gave him some vile potion and then sent Ron away. 

"You have been here for 4 days," she said

Harry gasped, but then he smiled, he had missed the play practice. They did a different scene each practice and yesterdays practice was the scene where he kissed Cho.He heard Draco's voice talking to Crabbe and Goyle from a curtained room.

"Of course I would of got the snitch if I had trained but I had an important meeting with Voldemort" Draco boasted.

"What did he say?" Crabbe asked.

"The plan is settled" Malfoy whispered

Just then the curtain opened and all three heads swivelled and glared at him. His head started to ache and he closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep full of glass balls and evil glares from Malfoy.

·* *

It had been days since O.W.Ls and Hermione still insisted on talking about how much she hadn't studied. Hermione was talking in detail about each question and when a Hogsmeade trip was announced Harry was glad that he would be getting away from the haunting thoughts of his O.W.Ls. Harry was particularly relieved when Hermione promised to not talk about O.W.Ls at all when they were in Hogsmeade. They sat in the Three Broomsticks and sipped contentedly on butterbeers. Hermione had been silent for some time now, she looked like she needed to go to the toilet because her face was desperate and she kept bouncing up and down. Finally the words burst out of her

"What do you think the answer was to question 14 b in the charms section?" She burst out desperately. Harry and Ron groaned they lifted their wands and pretended to curse Hermione. Then they laughed at the desperate look on Hermiones face. Harry suggested they go to Zonko's joke shop where he bought several wet start fireworks. He walked around and hunted for Christmas presents. He ate Every flavour beans as he walked. He picked up a brown bean and lifted it to his mouth…

"Thanks, Potter I love chocolate flavour, what a beautiful Christmas present" Malfoy sneered before popping the bean into his mouth. Malfoys face turned from red to green very quickly. He spat out the bean on to the pavement and spluttered "Dog poo" before vomiting onto the grass. Harry wished he had a video camera and Ron just sat on the pavement and closed his eyes, imagining for a very long time. 

Harry rolled over, someone was bonking over the head with a pillow. "Whasamatter" he muttered.

"CHRISTMAS" Ron cried. The whole dorm awoke and started opening their presents. Harry got some rock cakes form Hagrid (not edible). A book called rolling with the bludgers from Hermione and a moving picture of Ron, Hermione and himself in a frame that hovered from Ron. He also received the yearly jumper form Mrs Weasley. His guts wrenched as he realised two days until the magical Arts festival.

Two days passed in a whirl of lines and broomsticks and before Harry knew it, the night of the Arts Festival had come. Harry wiggled, he knew that tonight was going to be terribly embarrassing but for some reason he was looking forward to it. He sat at the dining table in the Great Hall at 6:30 pm and did not touch his dinner. He imagined kissing Cho. He grinned slightly and then turned red and looked around the table to see if anyone had noticed. At 6:45 he turned up and changed into his costume. He watched Ron and Hermiones broomstick dance which was amazingly good. Though Harry couldn't help that notice that Ron seemed to be enjoying himself a little _too_ much when he had to put his arms around Hermione. When it was time for the play Harry walked out on stage nervously. Sirius was sitting in the audience chewing on a biscuits that were being handed out, Harry noticed that he was a grey dog now. Harry smiled he was happy that Sirius had come to watch. Harry acted amazingly well in the first two scenes. He recited each line perfectly. It came to the third scene and Harry flew up into the sky on his broomstick and said an extremely soppy poem to Jillian. Then Jillian looked into Harry's eyes and Harry looked back. His cheeks turned scarlet. Cho leaned forward and and Cho's lips brushed his. His mind went into a spin. Why had he not wanted to do this? Suddenly there was a crack and the room blacked out. Cho screamed beside him and then Harry heard a sickening thump. Outside people were in confusion. Someone had let of all the fireworks for the fireworks display.

"Well, well, well who would have thought that the famous Harry Potter would have a murderer as a godfather." Draco drawled.

" I informed the Dementors of who he was don't worry." Malfoy said followed by a hollow laugh. 

"Did you know there is a potion that can stop people from being animagi?" Malfoy "In fact the potion was in those biscuits that were being handed out, the effect should be taking place right now." Harry did not wait. He ran and ran, casting curses as he went. Malfoy followed behind him laughing insanely.

Harry ran outside. He spotted Sirius, he was headed for the Forbidden Forest. Harry ran and ran, it seemed like he had been running for hours. Sirius was no where to be seen and and everything seemed to be black. Everything except a faint white glow in the distance. He ran towards the glow.Two ghosts appeared, one was his father. The other, his mother. "Mum, Dad." Harry gasped

"Follow us," Harry his mother said in a sweet voice. He ran after his parents, following their faint glow. He saw Sirius in a clearing ahead. He ran towards Sirius, relief bursting through his chest. 

"No, it's a trap." Sirius croaked but it was too late. Dementors appeared Harry felt cold and clammy. He used his patronus and they backed away but not completely as if there was something stronger holding them there.A cold voice pierced the air. 

"Who would of thought that Harry's greatest weakness was the love for his parents and godfather" Voldemort said sweetly.

"malfoy has done well, his anecodek ball was very useful for creating ghostly figures in the shape of your parents" Voldemort laughed a high cruel laugh. "Now your beloved godfather will die at my will, just like your parents and you will watch him, Harry Potter"

"Nooooo" Harry screamed. He tried to run but two hooded death eaters grabbed him. He started screaming and struggling. Voldemort commanded the dementors to perform the kiss of death. For the second time in his life Harry saw the dementors raise their hoods and reveal their rotting flesh. One of the dementors picked Sirius up. Sirius aroused and gave Harry a pleading look. Harry struggledharder. Sirius's mouth was pressed against the dementors. Harry tried to close his eyes but Voldemort had used a curse to keep them open. Sirius's soul was slowly sucked out of his body. Although it only took a few seconds, it felt like an eternity. When the dementor had finished he pulled way from Sirius. Where Sirius had stood there was an empty shell. Harry started to sob and fell to the ground. The numbing pain of sadness made him want to die. 

"I always said that love doesn't pay Mr Potter" Voldemort said. Harry looked into Voldemorts evil red eyes and knew that he was next.

Voldemort produced the ancedok from his robes. " Small glass ball will 

Be Harry Potters downfall." His eyes gleamed triumphantly. He touched his arm and more death eaters arrived. They formed a circle around Harry. Voldemort threw the ancedok into the middle of the circle 

"Look at what caused your death Potter" Voldemort laughed and so did all his death eaters. Harry didn't care. Sirius was gone and he wanted to die. He picked up the glass ball. He'd smash it. Suddenly he felt something. It was as if the ancedok was telling him something. It send messages to him. Fight Harry, Fight. Your mother died to save you, never lose hope. Tears sprung to Harry's eyes. He did not know what to do. The glass ball sent another message to him. He had the ancedok so now it was on his side. Apparate. Harry could not apparate. He did not know how. He had read about apparating maybe if he tried…. Voldemort was taking Lucius Malfoys wand.

"Now I can kill you" he said Harry tried to apparate. He felt immense pain he had splinched himself. The death eaters and voldemort laughed. They put Harry back to his normal state. "Crucio" Voldemort commanded but his wand did something strange. It backfired and hit Voldemort. He remembered years ago that Mr Ollivander had said that other wands would never work as well as your own. Such a powerful spell was too much with someone else's wand. Spells started shooting everywhere. The wand was going berserk. Harry started to run. Peter Pettigrew jumped in his way. He was holding Cho. His wand was pointed at her chest. 

"Run, Harry" Cho shouted. 

Harry shouted a spell and Peter pettigrew was knocked over. Harry and Cho ran as fast as they could.

"Avada Kedavra." Peter had recovered. The spell hit Cho. Harry whirled around. He took a step towards Cho. "stupefy." Someone yelled and everything went black.

Harry woke up in the hospital wing. Dumbledore was standing above him. "What happened?" Harry asked. 

"Peter pettigrew stunned you, Neville grabbed you and ran."

"Where's Neville I must thank him?" Harry asked. Ron appeared by Harry's side. 

"Neville didn't make it Harry." Ron said

Hermione burst into tears. Harry remembered Sirius and Cho. He felt tired. He wanted to forget everything. 

"Malfoy told us everything under a truth potion," Hermione said.

Harry did not care. He wanted to sleep, to not wake up. He drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Ina few days Harry was let out of the hospital wing. He felt empty and hollow. Ron and Hermione did their best to cheer him up but it did not matter. They had a feast for Neville, Cho and Sirius. Dumbledore told everyone Sirius was innocent. Harry did not eat at the feast or drink. He sat and mourned for Sirius, Cho and Neville. They won the house cup, Neville and Cho each got 100 points and gryffindor had already been 50 points ahead. Harry did not care. Just before he left to get on the train Dumbledore approached him. 

"Harry, you will need comfort and help during the summer so you will be staying with me." Dumbledore smiled.For the first time in what seemed an age. Harry smiled.

All characters here are the creative genius of J.K Rowling and are no creation of my own.


End file.
